Meridian (Transcript)
Cast *PuffPuff Humbert *Big Rob *Zowie Devlin *Lance Patrick *Chef *Mr. Nigel Brown *Dr. Janet Fraiser *Teri Collins *Toad Sanderson *Melvin Sneedly *Skipper *Jenny Simon *Archen *Harold J. Paxton *Mr. Walter Harriman *Leron *Odin *Ona Delsar Script Scene 1: The Incident *(Crappington Elementary School, day.) *(In the Groundbridge room, Puff, Lance, Zowie, and Skipper come through the gate as Rob leads the way, holding his hands in. One hand has a bandage on.) *'Puff: '''Dr. Fraiser! To the Medical Room! Rob's been exposed to radiation! *(Mr. Brown looks up Mr. Harriman at the control desk.) *'Mr. Brown: Have a medical team meet us on the way. *Mr. Harriman: Medical team to Alpha Two. Repeat, medical team to Alpha Two. *(CE Corridor, Mr. Brown and Rob's Friends follow him.) *'Mr. Brown: '''PuffPuff, What Happened? *'Puff: The details are a little sketchy, sir. *Skipper: We were not present at the time of the incident. *(A couple of medical technicians meet them on the way. Rob pulls away from them.) *'Rob: '''Don't touch me! *'Teri: He still might be radioactive. *(Janet comes into the scene and meets them.) *'''Dr. Fraiser: Let's get him scrubbed down. *(The technicians follow Rob into the infirmary. Janet stops in the doorway and turns to face Puff's party) *Dr. Fraiser: Do we know what kind and how much? *'Puff:' It was a device housing an unstable radioactive variation of naquadah. We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over eight to nine grays of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact. Full body exposure of over seven. *'Dr. Fraiser: '''Ouch. *'Mr. Brown: Children! Follow me! Back to class! *(Mr. Brown and his students return to his classroom.) Scene 2: Mr. Brown's Class *(Mr. Brown's Class) *(Mr. Brown enters the classroom) *'''Mr. Brown: As you were. Dr. Fraiser tells me there's nothing more we can do for Robert at the moment. In the meantime, tell me what happened. *'Puff: '''Well sir, as you know from our initial reports, Kelowna is one of three major countries on 4C3. What we've learned since our initial contact is that they appear to be at a similar stage of development to that of the United States in the 1940's. Geopolitically, there is obvious mounting tension between the nations. *'Mr. Brown: Very well. *'''Teri: (Puts her hand up) Mr. Brown? *'Mr. Brown:' Yes, Teri? *'Teri:' Will Rob ever recover from that dose of radiation? *'Mr. Brown:' It's being kept confidential. *'Lance: '(Thinking)' '''I can't believe it. I REALLY can't believe that Rob is dying! This is gonna be so cool! I will never hear that fat asshole calling me a Jew ever again! *'Lance: (evily laughs) *'Mr. Brown: '''So, what about the Langarans? Flashback: Kelonolan Capital City *(Puff, Rob, Zowie, Lance, and Skipper come through a door and tey are met by Leron) *'Leron: 'This is incredible. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Leron, I'm a special advisor to our High Minister. *'Zowie: 'Hi, Leron! *(Zowie and Leron shake hands.) *'Puff: 'I'm PuffPuff. *'Lance: Call him Puff for short. *'Puff:' this is Lance, and this Bi-I mean Regular Rob, and the small and silent one is Skipper. *'Rob: '''It's a very big pleasure to meet you, Leron. *'Leron:' Well, your arrival on our planet is an extraordinary event. It's my honor to show you around this facility. Please, follow me. Scene 2: Mr. Brown's Class (continued) *'Puff:' He's an advisor to the High Minister. *'Skipper:' Their equivalent to our President. Flashback: Kelonolan Temple Lab *(Leron is leading The Kids into another room.) *'Rob: If we could have access to the site where the Gate was discovered and see the artifacts, we have this process called carbon dating. If I could determine the age of the temple, maybe even figure out how it was destroyed. *'Leron: '''I'm sure that can be arranged. Our archaeologists believe they have only begun to uncover the full extent of what may be buried. There were extensive alien writings. *'Rob: Skipper and I could help with the translation. *'Puff: '''Rob? *'Leron:' I understand from our leaders that your knowledge and expertise will come at a price, Puff. That is why you're here, right? *'Puff:' Well don't get me wrong, we want to help out as much we can, it's just that we've been burned a little bit in the past. *'Rob:' We're not questioning so much what you have to offer in return. *(Leron puts on his Safety Mask.) *'Leron: You sure you need a mask, Rob? *'Rob: '''No. I can handle it. *(A Goa'uld Stingray attacks a building.) *'Rob: 'Goa'uld. *(Rob tries to get the Plasma Ball to work as more Goa'uld come into the scene.) *'Puff: Come on Guys! Let's go! *(Rob finally gets the Plasma Ball to work by heavilly holding onto it, causing it to glow red. After a few seconds, It emerges a massive beam of light, killing all Goa'uld in the area. Rob is pushed forward by the radiation and escapes the building.) *'Rob: '''Guys! Follow me! We're going back! *(All five jump into the Groundbridge.) Scene 2: Mr. Brown's Class (continued again) *'Puff:' And so, That's how it happened. *'Jenny: That's Sad. *'Puff: '''Yeah, I know. *'Archen: Is there a cure? *'Puff: '''I really don't know. Scene 3: Medical Room *(Rob is sitting in bed, with Puff and Teri aside him.) *'Rob:' The nausea will be followed be tremors, convulsions and something called ataxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade, I believe that's called necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours, and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death, and there is no medical treatment to prevent that. *'Puff:' Maybe not that we know of. *'Rob:''' Puff, we don't go running to our offworld allies every time an individual's life is at stake. And don't go telling me that this is any different, because my life is no more valuable than anybody else's. Category:Crappington Category:Crappington Transcripts